


Maybe

by BlueGrammar



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGrammar/pseuds/BlueGrammar
Summary: They both feel like it's all about their bodies, nothing more. But what if there's actually more? What if it's not just about sex?





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys :D This is the first time I write something about TMNT in English, all by myself :o I hope I didn't make too many mistakes, feel free to let me know if you see any! Thanks for reading ^--^

**Raphael**

"Sit down."

With a loud grunt, Raphael did what he's been told and let his body sank on his brother's bed. He was still unhappy about what happened, but at the same time, the thought of having sex made his anger flow away.

"Get undressed."

Raph usually didn't like it when Leo talked to him that way, but for some reasons, when they were in the bedroom, it became kinda hot. He didn't know why and he wasn't sure he wanted to know anyway. So he did what he's been told once again and removed his gears as Leo was doing the same with his.

Just five minutes earlier, Raphael almost had a fight with Mikey, because that brat, being himself, always managed to find a way to annoy his brother. However Leo had stopped everything before it really started. Maybe he didn't want a fight between his brothers, or maybe he was horny. Raphael didn't really want to know that either.

Leo then asked Raph to come in his bedroom, pretexting that he was going to lecture him, when really, they both knew they were going to have sex.

Raph wondered since when he became Leo's sextoy. Probably since the first time they slept together. Not that he really minded anyway. He liked sex a lot, even though he was too proud to ask for it.

He felt the last piece of anger leaving his body when Leo went down on his knees, just between the hot head's legs. It was hard to resist his horniness when his brother's head and delicious tongue were so close to his private parts. Raph didn't like to give blowjob. He would only do it if Leo seemed more stressed and tensed than usual. However, Leo did that pretty often for him.

Raph's fingers clenched onto the mattress as he felt his brother's tongue slightly touching his slit. Leo liked to tease him sometimes. His tongue felt so soft on his skin, it almost tickled. But Raphael had a rough day and wasn't really in the mood for foreplay. As his shaft began to grow under his lower plastron, he felt bold enough to put his hand on the back of Leo's head and press it in between his legs.

Leo immediately responded by grabbing Raph's thighs and licked harder. Either way he really was horny or he was in a good mood, because he usually didn't let Raph guide his blowjob.

Raph moaned when his penis popped out, promptly falling on his brother's cheek. Leo's warm and soft lips quickly found their way around his dick and Raph felt his thighs shaking as the pleasure was strongly growing in his pelvis. Leo was too good at this. He just knew the right places and how to lick them.

Soon, Raph's arms couldn't support him anymore and his body felt onto the mattress. Leo stopped what he was doing in order to replace Raph's body and spread his legs a little bit more, exposing his entrance as he did so.

Raph's breath became jerky. He felt the smooth, hot tongue leaving his hard dick and sliding until his butt. The feeling of Leo's tongue in a such an intimate place made him shiver. He grabbed the sheets and tried not to moan too loudly. Rimming was probably his biggest weak spot and his mind went blank.

Raphael internally blamed himself for being so sensitive. He was pretty sure that Leo did that only because he liked to see him so vulnerable and eager. Why else would he put his tongue in there?

"Focus on your breathing," he heard Leo saying, but it seemed so far away.

Raph tended to hold his breath when he felt too closed to climax. He just couldn't help it. He tried to catch his breath as Leo stopped what he was doing. The hot head then felt Leo's finger carefuly entering his ass.

It instantly made Raph moan and push his hips forward. He appractiated that Leo was so gentle, but right now he just wanted more and couldn't wait any longer. When Leo's finger hit his prostate, his cock twitched so hard he thought he was already going to come.

Leo then had to remove his finger in order to give his brother a few seconds to catch his breath, which Raphael was thankful for, because the lack of oxygen was making him dizzy. A few seconds later, Leo added more saliva to his finger and went back to prepare him. They used saliva as lube sometimes. Leo would never spit, though. Raphael would probably be really mad if Leo were to do this... Or would he ? Actually, he wasn't sure where his boundaries were anymore.

It felt too good. When Leo's mouth went back on his cock and that he started to firmly move his finger around, Raph lost it. He tried to warn his brother, but found himself to be out of breath again. With a loud grunt, he ejaculated in Leo's throat, feeling the strong waves of pleasure shaking his body.

Right at this moment, he forgot about Mikey, about his family, his friends, he even forgot about his fears. His mind was completely overwhelmed by Leo's scent, the feeling of his tongue wrapped around his cock and the finger inside of him.

During these few seconds, everything was perfect. It felt amazing and he was so grateful that Leo made him feel that way.

But soon it was over.

"S... Sorry," he said, still out of breath.

He didn't even want to look at Leo's face when the leader stood up, afraid to see that he wasn't happy with the situation. Raph would always cum too soon. He wanted their lovemaking to last longer but each time, it was just too much for him.

His mind was so clouded that he barely even felt Leo's shaft sliding inside of him. He didn't recall him adding lube either, but precum and saliva seemed to be enough because it didn't hurt. At least not at first. But after a few seconds, the more Leo was moving, the more Raphael felt the slight soreness growing in his back.

At first, he didn't say anything and let Leo do as he wished. Only when it started to get really uncomfortable he dared to ask : "Leo... Leo please, can ya stop for a second?"

He felt relieved when the leader stopped and reached for his eyes.

"Are you alright? Am I hurting you?"

That question was not unusual and Raph almost chuckled at how predictable Leo was. He didn't answer, shooking his head "no", and then moving his hands towards the nightstand to grab the lube.

"Can you add some? It's feeling too dry," he said softly as he handed it to his brother.

Leo didn't say anything. Raph wasn't sure if he was annoyed or sorry since his leader's face rarely showed any emotions.

Leo slowly left his body to add some lube to his penis and to Raph's entrance as well. He then replaced himself and put his shaft in between his legs.

"Are you okay?" he asked, waiting for his permission before pushing it inside of him again.

"Yeah," Raph responded, his voice so low that Leo barely heard it.

Leo let a sharp breath escape from his mouth as he penetrated Raph again. He closed his eyes and held his brother's hips as his shaft slowly found his way inside Raph, sliding even more easily than the previous time, thanks to the lube. Leo then laid his head on Raph's neck and let his body move as he wished, moaning softly against his brother's emerald skin.

Raphael couldn't help but think that someone needed to do that for Leo. Someone needed to let the leader have a deep, complete control over their body. Still he couldn't really grasp the fact that he was this someone. He, who fought the most with his Fearless leader. He, who had such a hot temper. He, who hated being told what to do and receving orders. And yet here he was, fully giving himself. Raph wouldn't do that for anyone but Leo.

He really thought that Leo deserved it. He would never admit it at loud, but he did think so. He was happy to see his Fearless leader allowing himself to relax and just enjoy the way his body felt.

Since puberty he always knew that they would eventually have sex. The tension between them was just too strong, it had to explode one way or another. He didn't know that it would turn out this way though.

He probably enjoyed this more than he should have... Leo's body on top of his just felt so... Right. It hurt sometimes, but Raph wasn't afraid of the pain. The first time they did this, he even welcomed the pain inside of him as a relief.

No one knew. It was a secret just between them. Actually, Donatello probably suspected something and Mikey as well. But for the others, April, Casey, Leatheard and even Splinter, nothing more than brotherly was going on between the two turtles. Don and Mike never mentioned it nor said anything that could let the oldests think that they knew. However, Raphael was certain they did, because of the way they looked at him sometimes. Their eyes were just saying it. They had been raised together, after all, and their bonds were too strong for something like that to go unnoticed. It was something just between the four of them, even Master Splinter couldn't understand that.

Things certainly have changed since the two of them started this. They fought less. They were not as tensed as they used to be. Leo was more confident as a leader and Raphael really was less angry. Splinter thought it was because his sons were finally growing. Well, in a way, they were...

Mikey and Donnie didn't seem to care a lot about that. Their bond seemed to have deepened though. Raphael noticed that they started holding hands, like they used to do when they were children, and he wouldn't be surprised if he were to see them kissing. Though the hot head knew that they never went further than that. He could feel it, just like they could feel what was going on between Leo and him.

Raphael didn't really know why all of this was a secret. Maybe because it was just sex, not really love. Sure, Leo was tender and caring, but it wasn't surprising... It was Leo's nature. He was like that with everyone.

It was just sex. They never even kissed. Raph tried once, but it felt really awkward, even more awkward than taking Leo's dick inside of him, and Leo probably felt that way too. None of them ever tried it again.

Raphael knew that Leo was probably spending his nights awake, thinking about what he was doing with his little brother. He wished he could help him not to think about this too much. Actually they could use a good talk about all of this, but none of them ever had enough courage to bring up the topic. Leo was too embarassed about it, and Raphael has never been one to talk. He would always pick action to words.

Leo was almost done. Raphael could feel it ; his breath was becoming jerky and his nails were digging into his hips as he increased the rhythm of their lovemaking. The hot head did his best to stay relaxed until it was over. He spread his legs just a little bit more and put his arms around Leo's neck. He could feel his erection hitting his prostate sometimes and it felt good, but he was too exhausted from his previous orgasm to get hard again. Leo probably felt it and that's why he was allowing himself to come so soon.

Raphael found it hard to breath and was almost thankful when Leo's body suddenly froze as he came inside of him.

And then it was over. Leo stayed like that for a few moments. As soon as his mind came back to reality, he left his brother's inside, sat down, tucked his penis back inside his shell and grabbed his mask. Raphael didn't move. He stared into space for a few seconds, his legs still spread and his arms resting along his body.

Leo was already ready to leave. He looked at Raph that was still remaining in the same position and blinked a few times.

"Please, don't leave right now," Raphael said, answering the silent question he saw in Leo's eyes.

He was blushing. He knew it and it was embarassing, but he couldn't help being like that. He didn't want to leave the room, nor being alone.

"I know ya have things to do with sensei an' all but," he quickly added as he sat up, "can ya stay here for a lil' bit more?"

"Is everything alright?" Leo asked.

"I was wondering... Would ya... Would ya take me in your arms? Just for this time..."

What he really liked about Leo was that the leader felt when it wasn't the moment to ask for explanations. Maybe that was the reason why Raph enjoyed sex so much with him. He didn't have to find any justification for what he wanted. He didn't have to hide his vulnerable side. Leo never asked anything, except for "Are you okay?".

Leo went back onto the bed and laid down, opening his arms to invite Raphael to take place next to him. The hot head sank into Leo's arms and let him hold his body tightly against his. Leo then rubbed his fingers on Raph's shoulders. They would rarely cuddle. It was nice though. And apparently, Leo didn't mind doing it. He was even holding him...

And that was the first time that Raph thought that maybe, maybe it wasn't just about sex.

 

* * *

 

 

**Leonardo**

"Sit down."

Leo didn't mean to sound so bossy. He just didn't know how to talk once he was in the bedroom. Raph grunted. It wasn't a surprise.

"Get undressed."

Leo started to remove his gears and mask. He was already feeling his cock getting hard with anticipation.

He was glad that Mikey decided to annoy Raph. It gave him a pretext to drag him in his room. The day had been rough for eveyrone and he knew Raphael needed to relax as much as he did. Sex was perfect for that. It allowed them to let go... Leo didn't like to think about it that way, but he had to face the truth. It wasn't about love. It was about giving their bodies what they needed.

Oh sure, he loved Raph, but he loved him the same way he loved all of his brothers. Leo didn't want to use Raphael like some sex doll though... He liked to think that Raph needed it as much as he did. However... Sometimes he seriously doubted it. He was always the one starting it. If Raph truly needed this, he would have asked for it, at least once in a while...

Culpability was Leo's biggest issue. In order to forget it, he quickly sat between Raph's knees and lightly gave his slit a lick.

He was too proud to admit it out loud, but he liked to give Raph blowjobs. It made him feel in control, and it also helped to ease the feeling of being a selfish bastard. Raph hardly did that for him, but Leo truly didn't mind. He liked things the way they were, and he didn't want Raph to do something that would make him feel uncomfortable.

He started to tease his brother's slit in order to get him in the mood. He knew he was doing a great job when Raph pushed his head deeper against his growing erection. Leo was happy to see that Raph seemed so eager. When he asked him to come in his room he wasn't sure if the timing was good or not. Raph seemed pretty annoyed and not in the mood, but he wasn't reacting bad so far.

Raphael's legs were moving around and Leo had to firmly grab them so he could keep on what he was doing. He did his best to lick the slit in a way he knew Raph liked, until his erection set free.

He was very careful whenever he gave Raph blowjobs, and with practice, he learned by heart each inches of his brother. He knew what felt good and what didn't. It was almost like practicing katas, everything was about movements and timing.

Raph soon had to lay down and Leo used that opportunity to spread his legs. He pushed Raph's tail out of the way and let his tongue find its way to Raph's entrance. There wasn't a place on his body that Leo wouldn't have caressed, touched or licked. He enjoyed hearing Raph's soft moans and feeling his legs shaking on his shoulders.

Leo closed his eyes and focused on the sounds. Raph's breath was messy. He always had hard time to breathe during sex.

His own cock was hard, but he ignored it as he drew Raph's butthole with his index and then slowly pushed his finger inside.

"Focus on your breathing," the leader said in a tone he hoped would help his brother relaxing.

But Raph lost his breath again when Leo found his sweet spot. Afraid that his brother would get dizzy, Leo gently removed his finger and waited a bit so Raph could catch his breath.

His brother's cheeks were pink and his eyes were staring into space. Leo knew he was at least enjoying it as much as he did. When he was happy with Raph's breathing again, he stroked the hot head's erection and pushed his finger inside once more.

He was always surprised at how easily Raph's body was letting him in. He never fought. Never pushed back. Raphael was just... Giving himself to him. It was hot. And also kinda cute, but Leo would rather not think about it that way.

He was overly careful not to hurt him. Their first time had happened a few months ago, and it didn't go too well... Leo made mistakes that he was determined to not make ever again.

He felt Raph's member twitching inside of his mouth, and he knew he was close. He thought for a moment that maybe he should stop the blowjob and wait the next step to make his brother cum, but Raph seemed to enjoy it so much that Leo didn't feel like stopping. Raphael's thighs clenched around his head as the hot head came hard in his mouth. Leo quickly swallowed it and then stood up.

"S... Sorry," Raph said.

Of course, he was so out of breath he hadn't warned him. He couldn't. But Leo didn't mind. He knew when Raphael was about to come, he didn't need any warning. He shook his head, but Raph wasn't looking at him. He was laying there, his legs spread and his intimacy all wet... It was too hot to resist.

Leo gave his shaft a few strokes and positioned himself in between Raphael's legs. He couldn't wait, not even one more second. He penetrated him with a loud moan. Raph's insides felt too good around his shaft. It felt like it's been made just for him. Each movements sent delicious feelings through his body.

It felt so good that Leo lost himslef in these sensations. He couldn't think anymore. At least, not until he heard Raph calling his name.

"Leo... Leo please, can ya stop for a second?"

Even if it was really difficult, Leo stopped moving. Raph didn't sound in pain, but he was worried he hurt him.

"Are you alright? Am I hurting you?" he asked with concern.

He felt relieved when Raph shook his head "no" and handed him the lube.

"Can you ad some? It's feeling too dry..."

Of course! He was stupid, how could he forget about that!

Leo tried not to show his brother that he felt extremly bad. He was always so careful but... Desire was just too much. He added a lot of lotion, making sure that Raph's entrance was covered in it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

It was important for Leo to make sure that Raphael was okay. That he was ready to take him. He entered Raph slowly, enjoying how good his brother's body felt around his shaft.

Leo felt so honored that Raph let him do this thing to him. And Raph never asked anything in return. Who would have believe it ? He was the "hot head", after all, he wasn't one to let the others have control over him...

Except for when he was.

Leo couldn't even put words on what he was feeling towards Raph. He was so grateful that someone would let him be in control. That someone trusted him to the point that he would always sexually submit to him. And the fact that this person was Raphael made all of this even more intense. All his life, he's been so afraid that Raph didn't trust him and hated him...

They used to fight so much when they were younger. They constantly disagreed and they were aggressive towards each other... Until one day, the tensions became too strong and they finally ended up having rough, tough sex.

They fought. Leo won. They had sex. That's pretty much how it happened.

It wasn't a good memory, though. It allowed them to finally give up on their pulsions... But the times that came after this one had been so, so much better. Leo learned how to tame Raph's body and made sure he would take as much pleasure as he did, if not more.

Then, things started to change between them. Leo still wasn't sure how it happened, but he trusted Raph more. His anger towards him disappeared into the wind. He used to want to punch his brother in the face but now all he wanted was to hear him moan as he pleasured him.

Raph never topped. Not that Leo would have mind that much, but the hot head didn't seem to want it. Leo was the one leading the dance.

He was afraid of what Master Splinter would think about all of that. He would spend whole nights awake, thinking about it. Maybe their father wouldn't be that surprised... After all, Leo and Raph always had a strange relationship. It was only logical that something like that would happen one day...

As for what Mikey and Don would think about it, the leader wasn't that worried.

Leo knew that something was going on between his two youngest brothers. He saw kissing a few times, when they thought that they were alone. It never lasted long, just quick kisses on the lips, like they were afraid to make it last longer than a few seconds. They didn't had sex. At least not yet. Leo didn't think they would. Their relationship had always been too pure. It was obvious that they loved each other, probably way more than Leo and Raph did, but they weren't that interested in sex. At least not as far as Leo would know, but he was pretty sure that by now he knew his brothers by heart.

But he'd rather keep what was happening between him and Raph secret. He wasn't ready to announce it, especially not to their father.

In a way, Donnie and Mikey went further than them in their relationship, since they already kissed. They were doing this so naturaly. They were like that, they went with it. But Raph and Leo had always been different. They thought too much.

He remembered the time when he and Raph tried to kiss. It just... Felt wrong. Leo couldn't stand to have his lips against Raphael's ones. It was too real. Oddly enough he was at ease with the lovemaking but not kisses. Maybe if he had kissed Raph since the first time, it wouldn't be so awkward now...

He wished he could just go straight to Raph and talk to him about the whole situation, but he couldn't. It was too hard to put words on what was going on. It was even harder than fighting against Shredder in person.

Maybe one day he'll find the strenght to talk to his brother. To tell him how much he would like it if their relationship could go further than just screwing like animals. But until that day, they would just have sex that way...

Leo was close now. His sight became blurry as the pleasure in his pelvice grew stronger and stronger. He didn't even realize with how much strenght he was holding Raph's hips until his fingers started to hurt. It felt amazing. More than amazing even. Leo had the sensation that the sun was shinning from the inside of his body. At this point he craved for a release so much that it was almost torture.

And finally, he climaxed. His mind went totally blank and all that his eyes could see was a white screen.

It felt extremely good. Like drinking water after walking in the sun for hours. Like receiving a hug after a rough week. Like hearing someone saying "I love you" just when you need it the most.

Leo couldn't help but moan as the strong pleasure slowly left his body. The first thing that came to his mind after the orgasm was that his position was probably being uncomfortable for Raph. His poor brother had to endure that lovemaking for a while, so his body deserved a break.

As soon as he felt like himself again, Leo stood up. He didn't want to impose his presence to Raphael any longer. His brother was already kind enough to let him have his way with him so Leo was not going to push his luck any further.

He put his gears on, almost ready to leave the room, but when he glared at Raphael to make sure he was ok, his heart broke a little.

His brother was just standing there, like some sort lifeless doll. He looked exhausted and kinda sad. Leo blinked, silently asking why Raphael wasn't moving and if he could do something for him.

"Please, don't leave right now," his brother said.

Leo felt his throat tightening. He hardly swallowed, not knowing what to say. Raphael had never asked for him to stay after they had sex. Never. Not even once. Leo always left right after. He always thought that it was what Raph wanted.

"I know ya have things to do with sensei an' all but," the hot head added, "can ya stay here for a lil' bit more?"

Leo didn't even answer Raph's question because to him it was obvious that he wouldn't leave if Raph didn't want him to.

"Is everything alright?" he asked with a worried tone. As always, he was wondering again if he did something bad during their lovemaking, culpability hiting him hard.

"I was wondering... Would ya... Would ya take me in your arms? Just for this time..."

Now that wasn't something Leo excpected. He wasn't sure what that meant, but if that was what Raph wanted, he wasn't going to refuse. As he lay down he wondered why they never cuddled like that. When Raph sank into his arms, he did his best to hold him in a soothing way. He could get used to that. He liked to feel Raphael's strong muscles under his finger as he slightly stroke his brother's arms.

To his eyes, Raph was close from perfection. He was strong, probably stronger than him, but he knew how to deal with his emotions without having to hide them inside like Leo did. Having him in his arms felt... Right. Oddly enough. He wanted nothing more than making his little brother feeling safe, so this place was just perfect for him. And Raph seemed to enjoy it too. He had ask Leo to do that, after all, didn't he?

And that was the first time that Leo thought that maybe, maybe it wasn't just about sex.


End file.
